Apparatus for utilizing wind as a source of power in order to rotate a shaft having a plurality of vanes mounted therearound have been known for some time. Darrieus U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,018 discloses such apparatus. Further modifications of this basic design are taught by Blackwell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,839, Rangi U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,479, Dereng U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,279 and Stjernholm U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,965.
None of the above references discloses means for altering the aerodynamic configuration of the vanes during actual usage with respect to arcuate bowing of the vanes as well as with respect to the rotational pitch of the vanes. Netherland Pat. 7606729 which issued Dec. 23, 1977, discloses a wind turbine in which the vanes may be bowed outwardly, however it does not teach the use of controlling means for altering the pitch of the individual vanes. In addition, the above references do not disclose the use of an auxiliary motor which drives the wind turbine for the purpose of propelling a ship.